


Shattered Glass Shattered Heart

by ThePerfectMess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Heartbreak, Poor Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePerfectMess/pseuds/ThePerfectMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Almost before Dean could blink the redhead threw herself at Harry. It took him a second to comprehend what he was seeing; Ginny, his Ginny, snogging Harry "Chosen-One" Potter," This is a one-shot about how Dean felt when Harry kissed Ginny in HBP Plz R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Glass Shattered Heart

Hey guys! This is a quick little One-Shot I wrote years ago about what Dean felt during the famous Harry-Ginny kiss in Half-Blood Prince. As soon as I read that part I've had this idea, and I just had to write it.

 

The common room was the very image of Dean's mood. All around him people were talking about the game, the game, the game. You could almost taste the victory in the air.

People were talking to Dean too. He felt like a hero, him being on the team that brought on the victory. He was congratulated, complimented countless times.

As someone handed him a glass of Butterbeer, he pulled himself away from the crowd of Gryffindors to take a look around. Ron was standing in the middle of a gaggle of girls, eagerly retelling his more spectacular saves, the Quidditch Cup in his hand. But he wasn't the Weasley that Dean was looking for.

He finally spotted Ginny (by her hair of course) still in her Quidditch robes, talking to Hermione with an amused expression on her face. For a second Dean wondered what they were laughing about, but then decided he didn't care. Draining his glass of Butterbeer, he prepared himself to walk over, when a commotion by the door caught his attention.

Harry Potter was pulled into the common room, looking bewildered. Apparently all the resentment the Gryffindors had felt toward Harry at not being in the match was long forgotten.

"We won!" screamed Ron as he dashed toward Harry with the Cup. "We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!"

Dean joined in the cheering, but almost before he could blink the redhead he had so confidently hunted down threw herself at Harry. It took him a second to comprehend what he was seeing; Ginny, his Ginny, suddenly snogging Harry "Chosen-One" Potter.

For a few long beats Dean felt frozen, dumbstruck. Unbelieving the scene unfolding before him. It didn't last long enough. Rage and envy lit up from deep in his chest. Of course she would choose Potter. Who wouldn't? He was a hero, famous almost since birth. Why would she choose Dean, who could only be on the Quidditch team as a replacement, over the "most amazing Seeker in a century"?

When they finally parted, Dean could hear the sound of wolf-whistles and giggling, but the sounds seemed distant. Harry looked quickly around the common room, his eyes passing over Dean for a moment. He must have found what he was looking for, because a couple moments later he was grinning cockily down at Ginny, gesturing to the portrait door.

As soon as they left, it was as if everyone in the room began talking at once. Romilda Vane stormed past on her way to the girl's dormitory, looking furious. Ron collapsed into a chair, looking bewildered. He caught Hermione giving him a sympathetic look, but then she abruptly turned a pink and flung herself into conversation with Ron.

The immediate rage he felt when he first saw Ginny and Harry was slowly giving way to deeper, darker despair. Looking down, he realized he had shattered the glass he had been holding and was now bleeding. Dean almost laughed at the irony.

The destruction of the broken glass was nothing to that of a broken heart.

 

So what'd you think? Was the last line a bit cheesy? I wanted to put it in but not sure how to word it.  
Well please please please review! :D


End file.
